


Red Flower Blooms

by seveillon



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Costumes, Dress Up, Drinking Games, Ereri Week, Ereri Week 2015, M/M, Mythology References, Partying, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama, Underage Drinking, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seveillon/pseuds/seveillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few weeks of dating, Levi and Eren are pretty much the most disgustingly sweet couple. They're practically attached at the hip, they're so cute and loving. That is until Levi makes a mistake, a mistake that he might not be able to fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Flower Blooms

**Author's Note:**

> Ereri Week 2015  
> Day 5: Mythology
> 
> If you don't know the story of Apollo x Hyacinth it basically goes that Apollo accidentally killed Hyacinth and now we have the flower from them and their love.
> 
> I might be late with the last two fics, so I'm sorry in advance, but I was ahead until now and this weekend is chaos for me, especially because I have a martial arts competition.... I will TRY to get them up, but no promises.

The next few weeks went absolutely great. Levi and I spent as much time together as possible, even at work. It was a good thing he worked front desk and I worked outside so we didn’t see each other often, otherwise we’d have been all over each other. In fact, there was that one awkward time when Hanji walked in on us in the stockroom . . . Damn did we get a lecture that day. Totally worth it though.

Today was cool and breezy, perfect weather. I was sitting on the lunch bench with my face turned up to the sun, lazily stroking Levi’s hair back from his forehead, which was in my lap. “Hey, Levi?” I asked to get his attention. I was met with a soft grunt in response, making me chuckle. “My parents are going away this weekend, some trip my day has for a work thing,” I waved my hand like it didn’t matter. And it really didn’t. I’d miss my mom, but I never saw my dad as it was. “Mikasa is going to throw this huge party, like, she’s inviting basically everyone she knows. I was hoping you could come. And please, bring your friends too!”

Levi sat up now. I looked down at his to meet his gaze. “Yeah, I’ll be there.”

“Great.” I leaned down to kiss him sweetly. We had to get back to work now. “Oh, and before I forget, it’s themed. Don’t ask me why!” I shouted when I saw his open his mouth with a question. “Mikasa wanted it themed, so that’s what it is. It’s supposed to be this kind of mythology, ancient Greek, Roman type deal. Dressing up is optional, but as her brother I have to do it, so you better dress up too!”

“Shit!” Levi groaned in agony, dropping his head to hide his misery in lap.

\--

The party was in full swing when Levi arrived. I opened the door and got an earful. “I can’t believe you made me wear this thing!” He shouted, pulling at his drapery.

“You look fantastic,” I told him. He was wearing a white sheet, wrapped around his waist and crossed over his shoulder. A secondhand quiver was on his back, filled with cheap arrows, and a golden bow hung at his side. “Come on, Levi,” I wrapped my arms around his waist. “You look so good. You’re the Apollo to my Hyacinth.”

“Yeah,” Levi said, pressing up against me. “But I have this lame ass bow, and you have a beautiful crown of literal hyacinths! The blue really brings out your eyes, by the way.” He brushed some hair back from my forehead, placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

“Hey, lovebirds!” Isabel pushed her way through the door. “Get outta my way. The party has arrived!” She dove right into the crowd of people, on the hunt for alcohol.

Farlan came behind her. “Hey, guys,” he greeted. “Did you see where Isabel went? If I don’t catch her now, who knows what kind of trouble she’ll get in.” Levi and I pointed into the depths of the party. “Great,” Farlan sighed. He made his way much more slowly through the crowd after her.

“When do you think she’ll realize Farlan has it bad for her?” I asked Levi.

He shrugged. “Probably never, not unless he comes out and shouts it in her face.”

“Hey, Eren!” Armin called, emerging from the crowd. “Come here, we’re gonna play a game! Oh, hey, Levi.” Armin waved to him. “Come play with us.”

We looked at each other and shrugged, silently agreeing to go along. We followed Armin through the crowds to a large group of people sitting in the living room that included Mikasa, Isabel, Farlan, Petra, Jean, and a few others of our friends. Of course when we sat down Petra sidled her way to Levi’s side. I sat up a little straighter, uncomfortable with her proximity. I was okay with them still being friends, I would never tell him who he could or could not be friends with, but I always felt awkward when she was around us. Levi noticed and reached over to squeeze my hand in comfort. I gave him a small smile in return, and tried to loosen up with the comfort he was here with _me_ and he was mine.

“Who’s everyone supposed to be?” Levi asked.

“I’m Hera, can’t you tell?” Mikasa flashed her gold jewelry.

Jean was Hercules, Isbael was some type of nymph, and Farlan was Zeus.

“And I’m Aphrodite!” Petra purred, casually draping herself over Levi. It was disgusting.

Levi just laughed, “Yeah, I can see that.”

“First things first!” Mikasa jumped up, interrupting them. She handed us each a drink and played _Thunderstruck._ I rolled my eyes at Levi as the first “THUNDA” sounded. So this is how the night was going to go.

We got through the song and Jean wasted no time pulling out a deck of cards. “Kings!” He shouted.

I lost track of how many rounds we played but Levi was swaying back and forth at the end of this game. I leaned over and asked him if he needed water. Levi nodded, “Yesssh.” He hiccupped, eyes widening in surprise at the noise that had just came out of him. “And maybe some Advil.” _Well at least he was sober enough to want to prevent a hangover._

I pressed my lips quickly against his, “You got it, babe. Be right back.” I stood up, a little unsteady myself, and somehow managed to get to the kitchen. There were water bottles in the fridge, so I grabbed two of those, and the Advil from the cupboard above the stovetop.

I came back into the living room to a sight no amount of alcohol could’ve prepared me for. Petra was kissing Levi, but he was kissing her back. His hands were entwined in her hair, pulling her close. Her hands trailed down his chest before wrapping tightly around his waist. _What the actual fuck._ I was enraged.

I stormed over to them, cleared my throat. They broke away guiltily. Levi rubbed the back of his hand over his mouth.

“Eren, shit. I’m so sorry,” he said.

I held up a hand. “You know what, save it. I don’t need your stupid apologies right now. I guess you just didn’t mean anything you said over these last few weeks, huh?” Angry tears burned in my eyes, searing my cheeks. “Here’s your fucking Advil.” I threw the water and pill bottle at his chest. “Now get out of my house.” I walked away.

I needed to get out of here, _fuck!_ I was too drunk to drive anywhere, but I didn’t really care much. This was my fucking house. I was going to my room to be alone. Levi can just find his way home somehow, he was clearly not staying the night. _At least not with you._ I slammed my fist into my wall at the thought of them kissing. Why?! Why did he have to do this? Did anything he say these last few weeks mean _anything_ to him? All those kisses, those touches, those whispered words. . . .

My bed was my sanctuary. I fell into it, letting my sheets envelope me in their familiar comfort. Reaching for my iPod I turned on the angriest music possible, letting it lull me into a deep, dark sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Eren messes up a lot in fics, so I made Levi fuck up ahaha


End file.
